


Laughing in Overload

by MagicRobot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, M/M, non explicit sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:45:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drift's a little ticklish, as Ratchet soon discovers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughing in Overload

Ratchet slowed down his pace as he stared down at the bizarre sight in front of him. A choked sound left Drift’s vocalizer, even as sticky transfluid began to coat his abdomen. The cackling soon tapered off into light giggling when his overload subsided. Drift laid on the berth with a contented grin on his face, gazing up at Ratchet. It was cute and all, but Ratchet wanted answers.

The medic raised a brow ridge. “Mind telling me what that was about?”

Drift reset his optics, the afterglow making his processor fuzzy. “Oh, that? I’m ticklish.” He gestured down to where Ratchet’s servos where buried underneath the armor right above his hips, stroking the inner seams lightly.

Ratchet shook his helm, going back to thrusting into Drift. “Damn kid.”


End file.
